


Hired

by Woon



Series: Wenzsasz: Milkshake Lovers [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Humour, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, an embarrassed birb, hickeys and bite marks, if i missed something feel free to yell at me, shirtless Zsasz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Oswald meets Wendell for the first time. Zsasz gets Wendell a job.





	Hired

**Author's Note:**

> And with this fic, I have awoken from my coma of writing inactivity. I like my milkshake murder muffins. I will write more. after some other unfinished projects.

     It didn’t take Oswald long to figure out what the sounds coming from Victor’s room were, “Why does he have to bring his strumpets here to my home?” Muttering under his breath before knocking sharply on the door, the moaning stopped. He could hear the rustling of sheets, something or someone hit the floor, soft masculine chuckling. Brow quirking, shame on me for making an assumption, Oswald silently chastised himself but still, I don’t want him bringing his conquests here.

    A shirtless Zsasz opened the door, pants barely on. Oswald looked away quickly as Victor did up the fly on his pants, his eyes landing on the smiling man in his employee’s bed. A white mohawk made a nice contrast to the man’s dark skin tone. A blush forming on Oswald’s face at realizing the man hadn’t even bothered to cover his naked form, bringing his eyes back to Victor. “Hey, Boss.”

   “Victor…” losing track of his words as he noticed the various bite marks and hickeys covering the bald man’s neck and chest. Forcing himself to make eye contact with his employee. Good grief Oswald thought to himself thankful that Victor wears high collars. “If you are going to fornicate in my home can you please at least keep the volume down.”

    “What does fornicate mean, babe?” Oswald glanced in the stranger’s direction, instantly regretting it. The naked man had gotten up off the bed making his way towards the door. Oswald no longer able to keep from blushing, averting his eyes up and away from both men. I should never have come to Victor’s room, the thought burning in his mind.

    Victor seemed highly amused at Oswald’s discomfort. “It's what we were doing, Wendell.” Smirking at the shade of red Oswald now was, “Sorry, Boss. We were just catching up on unfinished business.” Wendell chuckled at the euphemism. “Hey, I was thinking, my buddy Wendell here would be perfect to cover my duties when I go visit my Bubby.”

    Wide eyes at those words. “What?”

     “He says I can cover for him.” Wendell slid his arms around Zsasz waist from behind. The kingpin gave a small mental prayer of thanks for the naked man being at least mostly hidden.

    Oswald frowned, “I heard him.”, This was not the best time for Zsasz to leave town to visit his grandmother… but Zsasz did that damn puppy dog pout, so Oswald had caved. “What are his credentials other than... um, being your buddy?”

    “He’s an excellent marksman and sharpshooter.”  Zsasz smiled. “Almost as good as me.” Jumping a bit when Wendell pinched his rear. “Just as good as me.” Victor amended. Wendell nuzzled into Victor’s neck and Oswald decided he had had more than he could take and needed to leave before they embarrassed him further.

     “Fine. I will take you at your word, Victor.” Waving his hand dismissively as he turned to hurry away, worried they’d start up their previous activities in front of him. Cringing a bit when he heard them start up again, they were much louder this time. “Shut the damn door, Victor!!” Idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this give it a kudos. If you loved it let me know in the comments. If you hate it tell me politely what you didn't like about it. To grow as a writer I need to know where I can improve.


End file.
